This invention relates to confectionery manufacture and more particularly, to the molding of candy formed from sugar solutions and other essential ingredients well known in the art including egg albumen and other emulsifying agents, such as algimates, gums, gelatins, starches, nuts, fruits, artificial flavors, acids and colors.
The sugar solutions are formed into a sticky mass and as it cools, it is placed into individual molds to form individual pieces of bite size items.
Although continuous molding processes have been known employing banks of molds forming individual bite size candy pieces, a need exists for an apparatus employing a single removable mold which partially mechanizes the manufacture of hand crafted fancy and higher priced candies.